Teen Wolf-ED
by rainbowkitty97
Summary: Edd's life changes drastically after being attacked by a large, hairy beast that Rolf describes as a werewolf, as well as other events, such as a relative finally coming home. Based on the idea of Teen-Wolf, but completely different. Rated M for cursing. Future Pairing(s).
1. Chapter 1

Eddward (Double D) Smith was just an ordinary boy; always bullied, very intelligent, and called a nerd (or dork) by everyone in his school. The only people who had ever helped him were his three friends; Edward (Eddy) Scammers, Edward (Ed) Miller, and Nazz Van Bartonschmeer (Nazz and Double D aren't really friends, she is just really nice to him and never beat him up or bullied him like the rest of the cul-de-sac children). The only other person who looked out for him was Marie Kanker since she loved Double D, even though he never showed the same feelings, and everyone feared her, including Double D. Marie would still be sticking up for Double D, but her and her sisters moved a year ago, no one cared enough to ask where and the sisters never bothered to tell anyone.

Ed, Double D and Eddy are sitting around Eddy's room; Eddy in the middle of his bed reading one of his magazines, Ed on the floor reading one of his Evil Tim comics, and Double D sitting on the edge of Eddy's bed, scolding him for how morally incorrect it is to be reading that type of magazine. Eddy's parents have just gotten him a TV for his room and it was currently on the news (Double D was trying to watch it to see if scientists had made any new discoveries lately).

"Eddy, you know it's not right to be viewing those," Double D said to Eddy, motioning towards the magazines.

"Yo, Sockhead," said Eddy, using another of Double D's nicknames, "a man's got needs. What I do in the privacy of my own house is none of your business." Eddy's answer had muted Double D; leaving Eddy smiling at what he believed was a win.

"Eddy, you are currently not in private and" Double D said once he was able to regain his composure, "you are hardly a man yet," he finished, chuckling at what he had just said to Eddy.

Eddy was speechless. What's Sockhead talking about, Eddy thought, I am thirteen years old… he's still twelve. "Well, at least I ain't no child no more," he responded, striking a nerve in Double D.

"Well, Eddy, I do hope you remember my 13th birthday is tomorrow," Double D responded.

Oh yeah. Man it must suck to have a birthday on the first day of school. Can't believe I forgot it, again… have'ta play it off as though I remembered, Eddy thought. "So… Sockhead… tomorrow…" Eddy was trying to play it cool, but obviously failing. Damn, that was so not cool, not cool at all.

Double D looked at Eddy, first looking heart-broken, then very, very angry. "I can't believe you forgot my birthday… again. I've been talking about it for weeks! I even mentioned that it would make the first day of 8th grade all the greater! Remember?" Double D yelled.

"Hell yeah, I remember! Ya think I wouldn't remember my best friend's birthday!" Eddy yelled back at Double D.

"Well, Eddy. First off, do not curse and secondly," Double D stared calmly, "of course you forgot! It's obvious to tell! How could you forget? Finally becoming a teenager, like you, Ed, and practically the rest of the cul-de-sac is a big deal to me, and it was a big deal to you when you became a teenager, too. What kind of friend you are?" Double D shouted angrily at Eddy.

Ed was becoming very emotional at hearing his friends' argument. Ed stood up, leaving his comic on the floor and said, "Guys… stop arguing. I demand you tickle each other right now!"

"Stay out of this Ed!" Eddy and Double D both told Ed at once, making Ed even sadder.

"I will talk and say whatever the hell I want to Sockhead!" Eddy yelled. "What I do is of no concern to you. And what the hell do you mean, 'what kind of friend are you'?" Eddy said mimicking doubles D's voice, poorly. "I am a great friend. A real friend wouldn't accuse their friend of doing something they didn't!"

"Well, then maybe we aren't real friends," Double D said, anger still present in his voice.

"Maybe not. So leave" Eddy said motioning towards his door, "I don't allow non-friends in my house. Especially not my bedroom," Eddy finished, practically pushing Double D out of his bedroom.

"Fine, I will take my leave then. I do not want you to be at my birthday party. Ed," Double D said, looking at Ed, "I do hope you will come?" Double D was then pushed out of the room and had the door shut in his face before he could get his answer.

"Eddy, go apologize to Double D right now!" Ed ordered Eddy.

"Nope, sorry Ed. I ain't gonna apologize to him. Watch, he will apologize to me when I show up at his party Saturday night," Eddy said, smugly.

"Ok…" Ed said down-heartily. He really believed that Eddy and Double D would not fix their friendship without a lot of struggling. He had always wanted their friendship to last, forever. He doubted that now.

Eddy seen the look on his friend's face. "Hey, Ed," Eddy said, hopefully. He didn't finish his sentence until he received a nod from Ed. "Do ya want some toast?" he asked, hoping his friend would cheer up at that question. It worked, to his delight.

"BUTTERED TOAST!" Ed screamed, jumping up and down with excitement. He grabbed Eddy and was running out of his bedroom door to go into the rest of Eddy's house, when a news broadcast on the TV caught his attention. He sat himself and Eddy down on the floor to listen to it.

"Police have found a dead body of a female in the woods by the Peach Creek creek. "It is un-known who the woman is, considering the body was mauled. The police have found traces of what they believe to be canine hair on the victim. We urge everyone within the Peach Creek area to stay inside, lock all doors, and even take in strangers off of the street, if you have to. Stay out of the woods! Call your family and friends. Tell them to stay safe. If you see or hear the canine, please call animal control at (555) 812-5346. Thank you.

"What about Double D, Eddy? The TV lady sounded scared" Ed cried to Eddy.

"He'll be fine. He's probably at home in bed already. Now, how about we get you that toast?" Eddy said.

"Buttered toast makes Ed's insides happy," said Ed, stupidly.

"Great to hear that Ed," said Eddy, slightly disturbed.

What Ed and Eddy didn't know was that Double D was heading for the woods, to have the quiet scenery calm him down. His parents always told him to never go to bed while angry.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stupid Eddy. He always forgets my birthday. Why? I never forget his or Ed's," Double D said as he walked deeper into the woods. "Until Eddy can learn to care about his friends more, I will not be his friend. Until then, I think I'll look at the Lampyridae."

Double D started studying the fireflies, until suddenly he was startled when he heard a twig crack loudly. "Ed? Eddy? Is that either of you?" he asked shakefully, hoping it was his friends coming to scare him. "You both know how much I dislike when you two surprise me like this." Fear was relevant in Double D's voice.

With Double D's paranoia increasing with every sound he heard in the woods, he was relieved when the perpetrator finally came out, revealing to be a cute, fluffy, little bunny.

"Well, Mr. Rabbit. You gave me quite a scare," Double D chuckled.

All of a sudden, the rabbit made a deafening screeching sound, causing Double D to scream and cover his ears, and ran away, still shrieking.

"Ow," said Double D, "What was that for? Is there a predator of some sort after it?" He then went deeper into the woods, in the direction the rabbit came from.

The further Double D walked, the more he heard bushes rustling and animals shrieking. He kept seeing more and more animals running past him, some into him. A shrieking deer ran into Double D, knocking him down, and then ran away.

"Ow," said Double D. He started to get up, rubbing his aching butt in the process. "What is the matter with all of them today?" he wondered.

As Double D walked even farther into the woods, he noticed a strong, unfamiliar **smell**. "What in Sam Hill is that horrid stench?" he wondered aloud, while holding his **nose**.

Double D kept walking further and further into the woods, until he tripped on something and landed face first on the ground. "Ow. What on Earth did I trip on now?" Double D wondered aloud. He then stood up and turned around. "What is that?" he asked. It was too dark for him to see it clearly.

Double D crouched down to inspect the object in front of him. He was appalled at what he found.

He found a large piece of body. It consisted of the torso and head of a human. There were deep scratches in the torso, the head was in half, the left side looking like it was bit off, and the whole body was a dark red color from the blood. The body was giving off the foulest stench of decomposing that Double D had ever smelled. Double D started to get sick, and scared that whatever attacked this person will attack him, too.

Double D stared wide-eyed. "Holy Shit!" he yelled. He then covered his mouth and silently scolded himself for his language. He then quickly got up and started to run away, in the direction he came from, trying to get away from the unknown beast that was out there, but unbeknownst to Edd, he had already been found.


	3. Chapter 3

Double D was running as fast as he could through the forest. He had to get out of there before whatever attacked that person would spot him. He had to hurry to his house, so he could be safe from this mysterious beast in the woods.

"AH!" screamed Double D as he tripped over a log and fell. "Perfect timing," he said sarcastically. He then quickly got up and started to run again.

Deeper in the woods, a large, hairy beast starts to run in the direction Double D ran, following him by his strong stench of soap. The beast started to run quickly in Double D's direction, licking his lips in the process. The beast suddenly howled, happy for the chase.

"AH!" screamed Double D when he heard the howl. He kept running, faster.

Meanwhile at Eddy's

"Eddy…" said a sad Ed.

"What, Lumpy," snapped Eddy.

"It's almost 10, Double D's been gone for hours! He not home! You know he likes going to bed at 8, especially since school starts tomorrow," Ed cried.

"How do you know he ain't home, Mono-brow?" Eddy asked.

"Ed knows, Eddy," said Ed. Suddenly, screaming was heard. "That sounded like Double D, Eddy," Ed said while shaking.

"What makes you think that?" Eddy asked. He was starting to shake in fear since he thought that the screaming did sound like it was from Double D.

"Ed knows things," said Ed. Suddenly they heard that person yell, 'Oh, shit!', followed by more screaming.

"That ain't Sockhead," said Eddy, "Ya know how much he hates cursing."

"But, Eddy…"

"But nothing," Eddy said. They suddenly heard the howling from the beast.

"AH!" screamed Ed.

"What the Hell was that?" a panicked Eddy asked. Ed and Eddy then heard more screaming.

"Someone's out there Eddy," said Ed. "Someone needs help."

"Yeah, but it ain't our problem, Lumpy. Just forget about it. We have to go to school tomorrow. You get the floor," Eddy said, changing the subject.

Ed looked at Eddy with his most confused face. "Why do Ed get floor?" he asked.

"You ain't getting my bed," said Eddy. Ed still looked confused. "Remember, your mom called and told you to stay here to be safe."

"Oh. Ok, Eddy!" Ed said loudly.

Eddy gave Ed an old pillow and blanket. Ed then got settled on the floor, while Eddy settled on his bed. Eddy turned out his light, and the two boys went to sleep.

Back in the woods

Double D was running faster than he had ever ran before. He was running for his life. He heard twigs snapping, leaves crunching, and branches breaking behind him. He knew the beast was after him, and he knew that if he got caught, the beast would kill him. All he could do was keep running and hope it doesn't catch him.

"AH!" screamed Double D. _'I wonder how no one can hear me. I am certainly loud enough, this beast is, too. I wonder if they can hear me, but they don't care enough to help. Or maybe they wanted to, but Eddy, still being very angry at me for our argument, stopped them. Maybe he told them it was the birds or something,'_ thought Double D, bitterly.

Double D could hear the beast quickly gaining on him. He was getting more and more afraid. _'I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die...alone. There is so much I had to live for,_' he thought, depression beginning to overcome him at this realization.

Double D then saw the beast come out of the brush, right behind him. "Hmm..." he started while still running, "I've never heard of a creature like that before... AH!" he finished when the beast tried to grab him.

Double D could see the end of the forest in front of him. He started to smile despite himself. He hoped that when he got back to civilization, the beast would give up on the chase.

Double D suddenly tripped on a tree root and fell. The beast was on him in a heartbeat.

Edd screamed before all he seen was blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

Double D woke up in his bed. _'What am I doing here?'_ he thought. _'Was it all just a dream?'_ He started to get up when he felt a sharp pain in his side. _'Ow,'_ he thought before he lift up the side of his shirt to inspect his side. There he saw a huge bite mark. He put his shirt back down and mumbled, "It wasn't a dream. How am I safe and in my own bed then?"

"You can thank me for that," answered a familiar famine voice.

"Becky?" Double D asked.

"In the flesh," she replied. She was a little taller than Edd, had long-ish hair than went below her collar bone which was black with blue tips, and pale skin. She was wearing her normal outfit, which consisted of some dark red lip stick, light blue eye shadow, black T-shirt with a dark red rose on the front, and a pair of blue jeans.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you sup-," Double D started before he was interrupted.

"Is that the kind of thanks I get for saving your life?" she responded. "Anyway, didn't our parents tell you I was coming home? BTW, happy 13th, bro," she said.

"Wait," Double D said before he looked at his alarm clock. It read 10:00. "I'M MISSING SCHOOL!" he screamed.

"Well, it's not like you're missing much," Becky said as she shrugged.

"You should be in school, also, young lady," scolded Double D.

"Dude, relax. It's just the first day. Nothing ever happens. I'm not even registered for Peach Creek yet, anyway. Besides, I got an excuse," she stated.

"And what would that be?" Double D asked, skeptically.

"Well," Becky started, "I am staying home with my injured brother on his B-day."

"If I may inquire," Double D started.

"Dude, talk English. My brain's starting to hurt."

"Sorry, but how did you save me last night," he asked.

"Well, it was dark and I came home... finally... and I noticed you were gone, so I turned on the TV. The only fucking channel yous have is the news station. Seen this story about this person who died in Peach Creek because of a beast. Decided to grab my trusty shot gun and kill it, partially because the news said that there was still someone missing, and how kick ass would it be to not only kill something, but also save someone's life or at least find their body? Anyway, I heard screaming, so I followed it. Seen a dead body on the way. Looked at it a bit, then continued on my way. Then I seen this big hairy fucker on top of some kid. Kid looked like he was unconscious and had pissed his pants. Shot the hairy fucker. It died. Grabbed the kid. Found out he was you, bro. Took you home. You woke up, like, 11 hours later and... well... you know the rest," Becky recapped. "So, what do you wanna do now?" she asked.

"Let's catch up. We haven't seen, nor have we talked, in about five years," said Double D.

Earlier that day

Ed and Eddy are waiting outside of Double D's house. The house looks dark and lonely.

"Where the heck is Sockhead?" asked Eddy to no one in particular.

"The Peach Creek Monster got him last night!" Ed screamed then started to run in circles around Eddy.

Eddy grabbed Ed and brought him to a halt. "Whatever. He's just running late, or something. We'll go on without him. We'll see him there," said Eddy.

"Ok, Eddy," Ed said, then grabbed Eddy and ran to the school.

Once the Eds got to Peach Creek High, they noticed how different it was from Jr. High. On the outside the two schools look the same, except with the High School being larger, but on the inside there was a maze of people, classrooms, and hallways. It took about ten minutes for the boys to find their first class. Once there, Nazz walked over to them.

"Double D isn't with you?" she asked.

"Naw. He gonna come in soon though," and with Eddy's answer, Nazz went back to her seat.

When it was lunch time, the two Eds were walking into the lunch room. Nazz was sitting at a table with Rolf, Kevin, and Johnny. She motioned the two Eds over to them.

"Hey, dudes. Have you seen Double D today?" asked Nazz.

"Nope," was Eddy's simple reply.

"I hope he isn't sick or anything," Nazz said.

"That Dork would go to school even if he had the flu," said Kevin.

"Rolf agrees. The Ed-Boy has been in school no matter how he feels," Rolf said.

"Ed hasn't seen Double D since he left Eddy's house last night," Ed said.

"Why'd he leave?" Nazz asked.

"Didn't the dork see on the news about that 'thing' out there?" Kevin added.

"Him and Eddy was fighting. He left. Then me and Eddy seen the thing about the thing on the news," responded Ed.

"Rolf heard screaming and an unearthly noise last night," said Rolf.

"Do you think that was Double D?" Nazz asked, starting to worry.

"Hey," started Eddy. "I heard that yelling. At one point it said, 'Oh, Shit.' Double D never cursed in his life, and he ain't gonna start anytime soon. He's probably just taking the day off to celebrate his 13th birthday."

"Doesn't sound like something he's do," said Nazz, skeptically.

"The dork's too much of a dork to do that," Kevin added.

"If you don't believe me that he's ok, then we'll visit him after school," said Eddy.

"Ok," the kids agreed.

Back with Double D

"So, you met a gentleman in juvie and he turned you into... what is it called again?" Double D asked.

"Emo, bro," Becky responded.

"Interesting..."

"And you are friends," Becky started.

"Were friends," Double D interrupted.

"Sorry, WERE friends with two guys with the same name as you, and this douche keeps calling you and those other two 'dorks'," finished Becky.

"Precisely."

"That's fucked up," said Becky. "Does he even know what dork actually means?"

"He does not."

"When I see him, Imma tell him, K?"

"Alright. I'm going to take a nap now. If anyone comes, tell them I don't want to be disturbed."

"K, bro."


	5. Chapter 5

3:30 pm. The kids got home from school and were in the lane talking to Sarah, Jimmy, Johnny, and Plank.

"What do you mean Double D wasn't in school?" asked a surprised Sarah.

"I don't know, but we are going to find out now," responded Nazz.

The kids walked up to the house and Eddy knocked on the door. All the kids looked hopeful that Double D would answer, except Kevin who didn't care either way.

The kids waited for about a minute, then the door opened to an unfamiliar female.

"What the fuck do you want?" she asked.

"Who the Hell are you?" Eddy asked.

"Where's Double D?" asked Ed.

"Are you Double Dork's girlfriend? Never thought the dork would go for someone like you," said Kevin.

"Kevin. Be nice," said Nazz.

"Sooo... I take it you're Kevin," Becky said.

"Yeah, why?"

"Here's a question. Do you know what dork means? Like the actual meaning of the damn word."

"Yeah. An uncool, dorky person."

"No. It's slang for penis, dumbass."

"So I've been calling them dicks through the years?"

"Basically."

"Rad."

"Rolf is confused. Duck is animal, not an 'uncool person' or a male's manhood," said Rolf.

"Dork. Not duck, Rolf," said Kevin.

"That's what Rolf said," Rolf responded.

"Anyway," started Nazz, "Who are you and why are you in Double D's house?"

"Double D? So that's what yous call him. Why name him after a bra size, for Pete's sake?" Becky started to laugh. The cal-de-sac stalled, not knowing what to say to that. Then Eddy broke the silence.

"Will you stop stalling!" yelled Eddy.

"Aww... you're no fun," pouted Becky. He's in bed, napping. Had a long night, ya'know?"

"What do you mean 'he had a long night'? What'd he do?" asked Eddy.

"Did he have a party without us?" asked Sarah.

"I like parties, Sarah," whined Jimmy.

"I know, Jimmy. I know"

"No," said Becky.

"You and the dork have some fun last night?" Kevin asked, winking.

"Kevin!" yelled Nazz.

"Ewww..." said Becky.

"You still didn't tell us who the Hell you are!" yelled Eddy.

"You'll find out in school tomorrow," Becky responded.

"What'd Double D do last night?" asked Ed.

"Running away from some hairy-ass beast in the woods. Then he got attacked," Becky nonchalantly responded.

"He saw the beast?" asked a shocked Sarah.

"Neato, huh Plank," said Johnny.

"Is he ok?" asked Jimmy.

"Nope. His side is really fucked up," Becky said.

"How so?" Jimmy asked again.

"He got a huge-ass bite mark. It kinda looks like it's starting to infect. He also looks weaker than usual. He's also showing an emotion I've never seen before from him, pure hatred," Becky responded.

"For who?" asked Nazz.

"All of you," said a weak voice from behind Becky. A brief 'Oh Shit' look crossed her face before she moved out of the way to reveal a horribly looking Double D. His hat was half way off his head, revealing some shaggy, black hair. His face was paler than usual. His clothes were dirty and had many holes and tears in them. He looked to be in a lot of pain and kind of struggling to walk.

"Oh," started Jimmy.

"My," continued Sarah.

"God," finished Nazz.

"What d'ya mean 'all of you'?" asked Eddy.

"Well," started Double D, "Eddy, we argued last night and you caused me to leave."

"But why are you angry at us?" asked Nazz.

"Did you hear screaming last night?" he asked

"Yeah, we all did. Why?" asked Nazz.

"You didn't think about helping that person?" asked Double D.

"No. We didn't know who it was, so it wasn't our problem," responded Eddy.

"So, you hear someone in trouble and you don't help. Because you didn't help, I got attacked and could have died," said Double D.

"Ed wanted to help, but Eddy said it wasn't our business because he said the person was a stranger because he said a no no word," said Ed.

Double D guiltily blushed, making all the kids gasp, when Ed reminded him that he had cursed last night. Then he said, "I believe you Ed. Never had you shown reason for me to not trust you." Ed then went over to him, a dopey smile on his face.

"Rolf didn't help because as he was leaving his house to help, the Son of a Shepard heard the beast from the old country," said Rolf.

"What kind of beast was it?" asked Becky.

"It was a beast that was tall and hairy, like Rolf's Great Nano. It had the resemblance of a wolf, but could walk on two feet if need be. It was born human, but once bitten by one of the beasts, could freely turn into one of the beasts whenever it wanted to, especially if the moon was full. Rolf has seen it once. Rolf have seen his neighbor change on full moon," Rolf said, fear relevant in his voice.

"So... like a werewolf?" asked Nazz.

"Neato, huh Plank. There's a werewolf among us," said Johnny.

"Sarah! I'm scared!" whined Jimmy.

"Let's take you home Jimmy. We'll play dollies to cheer you up," Sarah responded.

"I suggest you all leave with them," said Double D, darkly. All the kids started to argue. "Ed, can you come here," he asked.

"Yes," Ed said before he ran into the house. Double D slowly followed him.

"Everyone. Leave. Now," said Becky.

"You can't tell us what to so, she-dork," said Kevin.

"Leave, or my fist will say hello to your face."

"Ooooo. So Scary. What ya gonna do, bitch slap us to death?"

Kevin was making Becky more and more angry. Becky punched the door frame and left a huge hole in it.

"Now, leave. And don't let me say that again."

"Ok, dude," said Nazz as she and the others ran away from the house. "Wow, I think she's meaner than the Kankers ever were..." she mumbled. The others gave her confirmation nods before they retreated to their own homes.

Becky closed the door, unaware of what Nazz had just mumbled, and went back inside. She saw her brother and his friend on the couch, talking. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Guy things. You wouldn't understand," said Double D.

"Really," said Becky as she sat on Double D's lap, hanging off of him as a little kid does when they really want something from their parents. "Tell me."

"No, Becky," said Double D, chuckling at her child-like behavior.

"Ed will tell Double D's girlfriend," said Ed.

"Girlfriend?" asked Double D.

"Dude. I'm his older sister," said Becky.

"Oh. Sort of like how Sarah is my sister, only younger?" Ed asked. Double D nodded. Ed looked at Becky and continued, "Ed telling Double D about comic Ed read last night. 'Curse of the Were-Scientist!' It was about a kid who loves science. He gotted bit from a werewolf. Reminded me of Double D. The science guy kinda looked like Double D. They both like science," Ed said.

"Werewolf? Awesome!" said Becky.

"Double D, what if the comic is true? What if what I read last night happened to you? Haw haw haw, that rhymed," said Ed.

"Ed, don't be ridiculous. A comic can't tell the future," said Double D.

"What happened last night to you happened to the guy."

"Maybe we should let Ed bring the comic so we can read it," said Becky.

"Ed will get it," said Ed as he ran out of the house.

"Bro, is your friend a little..." Becky started, unsure of how to finish.

"Special? Yes," Double D responded.

"I was gonna say...a little dur-hur. But special works, too."

"Dur-hur? You mean... like... mental?"

"Well, yes. I would have said retarded, though. Not that I find anything wrong with them or anything," Becky finished quickly.

"I guess he may be like that, but sometimes he manages to say some brilliant things. Whether he is like that or not, he will still be my friend. He's actually more like my brother. I just think that he has an overactive imagination, from all the monster movies he watches and all the comics he reads, which he does to escape from his life. His family treats him horribly sometimes, though he never has explained how," Double D explained.

"Oh, just wondering. I like the kid. He's cute and childish," Becky smiled. "Now, those movies he watches. Are they the good ones or the lame ones? I would ask about the comics, but all horror comics are good."

"What do you mean?"

"Are they the old ones that are black-n-white, or the newer colored ones?"

"Black and white."

"The lame ones," Becky said as Ed burst through the door.

"Here is comic for Double D and girlfriend," said Ed.

"I'm not his fucking girlfriend," she screamed.

"Becky, language," warned Double D.

"You try living in Juvie your whole life and keep a clean mouth," she responded.

"Juvie?" Ed asked with wide, curious eyes. "How is it there?"

"One word. Hell."

"Why were you there?"

"She..." Double D started before he was interrupted by Becky.

"Bro, you weren't even told the true story, so shut it," Becky said, causing Double D to stick his tongue at her playfully. "Bro, what mom and dad told you was a lie. I didn't go because I was doing drugs or stealing shit or whatever they told you. When I was 10, 5 years ago Ed, I was with mom one day. She had drugs with her and she was doing them. She saw a cop approaching and stuffed her damn filled and used needles in my purse. We were going into a museum and the people who checked our bags found the needles and mom acted surprised. She fucking framed me!"

"Mother did that to you!" said Double D.

"Why couldn't you have taken the needles out of your purse?" asked Ed.

"I was young. I didn't know that would happen. I thought that was mom's medicine and she gave it to me so it wouldn't get lost," responded Becky.

"I can't believe mother would ever do something like that," Double D said.

"Well, she did," Becky said. She then looked at Ed. "Now, let me look at that comic of yours."

"Here you go, lady," Ed said as he handed Becky his comic.

"Call me Becky," said Becky.

"Okee dokee, Becky," said Ed as he saluted her.

"Ok," said Becky as she opened the comic and began to read it.

**Authors Note: I am not against people with "special needs". Also, Dur-hur is my moms word, but feel free to use it if you want to.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: I'm not against Gays. **

"Well," Becky said after she read the comic, "the first couple pages look to be what had happened. Everyone in there looks and acts like you kids. Someone in there even looks like me! And she is the sis of the guy attacked who looks like my bro! The main guy's name is Jakke, or Double K. His friend is Jake. This guy who was his friend is named Jakey... wait, Jakey? Yup, that's gay. Anyway, Jakke is pissed at Jakey, still gay, because of an argument. Sounds like us doesn't it?"

"It does sound close, but it's fiction. It's not like someone could actually turn into a beast after being attacked. It's not like being attacked can change a person's attitude," said Double D.

"Are you sure, bro. Are you sure..."

"Yes...?"

"I can sense a hint of doubt in your voice."

"I doubt it could happen. It's scientifically proven. Still, there could be a slim chance. Science has know to be inaccurate at times."

"If Double D turns into a werewolf like Jakke in my comic, can I pet the doggy?" asked Ed.

"But, wait... that page there...," Double D said as he looked at one of the last pages of the comic. "If Jakke is me, hypothetically speaking of course, how come he has a love interest and I don't?"

"What makes you think you don't?" asked Becky.

"Females aren't attracted to me."

"What about baby sister or Nazz? They seem to like you," said Ed.

"Sarah is a brat, no offense, and she has Jimmy. Nazz is more into Kevin. I wouldn't want to be with them anyway," said Double D.

"Because of them being assholes and not helping ya?" asked Becky.

"Precisely."

"Whose to say you won't find someone when your attitude changes."

"What if it's a KANKER!" yelled Ed.

"Why would it be one of those Hellish sisters? They moved. And Becky, I seriously doubt my attitude will change," said Double D.

"But bro," said Becky. "It already has. You just said Hellish, something you would never have said before."

"And you aren't forgiving our friends," said Ed.

"Yeah, you made those assholes leave."

"Oh My God! You are right!" screamed Double D. "I can feel myself changing, but I guess that's what happens when you get older. I did just turn 13."

"Possibly... or maybe you'll be changing into that thing."

"Ed, what is that thing in the comic anyways?" Double D asked Ed.

"A werewolf. This foreign guy named Ralph tells them what it is 'cuz he recognizes it from his home country," said Ed.

"Oh, cool," said Becky. "Didn't that foreign kid out there say he has experienced a beast like the one last night and that bald kid said something about a werewolf 'cuz the foreign kid's beast sounded like one?"

"Ed remembers this," said Ed.

"Can you really believe everything Rolf says? How about Johnny? He talks to a fucking piece of wood for God's sake!" Double D yelled, getting angry at Ed and Becky for pestering him about all of this. He then looked at Ed and Becky to see them gasping and having looks of surprise on their faces. Double D suddenly put his hand to his mouth, finally realizing that he had just uttered the ultimate curse word. "My apologies... perhaps there is a monster inside of me after all..." Becky starts playing Monster by Skillet on a music devise that she just pulled from thin air. Everyone starts jamming while they continue their conversation.

"Double D needs to get his mouth washed out...," Ed said slowly.

"Good job, bro. You're becoming more and more like me everyday," Becky joked.

"You're a horrible influence on me," Double D said to Becky.

"Thanks, bro. I try," she beamed. "So, does anyone want to do anything today?"

"There's a monster movie marathon on," said Ed.

"Which ones?" asked Double D and Becky.

"There's werewolf ones in honor of the full moon tonight," said Ed.

"Awesome. Werewolves are cool. I've always wanted one as a pet," said Becky.

"If comic true and about Double D, you'll have one for a brother," answered Ed.

"That would be awesome," said Becky at the same time as Double D said, "Werewolves aren't real, Ed."

"I know, Becky!" yelled Ed. "I would love to have a werewolf best friend!" he finished while smiling like a fool.

"Ed, Becky," Double D started. He continued once they looked at him. "That would never happen. Werewolves aren't real and comics can't predict the future."

"They could!" Ed said back. Double D shook his head 'no'. "But they could!" Ed continued. Again, Double D shook his head 'no'. "BUT THEY COULD!" Ed said again. Becky interrupted before Double D had a chance to reply.

"He may be right, bro. Even if he isn't, it doesn't hurt to talk about the what-ifs, especially since they are as cool as they are."

"I just wish you two would stop talking about it though," said Double D.

"Why? Is it making you angry?"

"Maybe a little."

Becky then turned and whispered to Ed. "Dude, we should keep this going. Just to see how pissed bro could get."

"Keep what going?" Ed whispered back.

"Forget it. Just follow my lead."

"Okey-Dokey!"

"Bro," Becky said to Double D, "being a werewolf wouldn't be so bad."

"They are fictional creatures, Becky," said Double D.

"Nah-ah!" yelled Ed.

"Yeah-huh!" Double D yelled back.

"Hypothetically speaking, if that comic was true about you, you have to admit that you are cursing, which you never do, and you are acting childish, which I know you barely do. Your attitude is already starting to change," Becky said.

"Yeah, but…" Double D was then interrupted.

"And hypothetically, would being a werewolf be so bad? You could be stronger, faster, more dangerous. You can be the top dog, sorry for the pun, at school in both brawn and brains. Your enemies would fear you," Becky continued.

"And you'd be awesomer!" Ed added.

"And what if all this shit isn't hypothetical? What if you are gonna change tonight?"

"The way you put that, Becky, sounds cool, but no. Don't you think it would hurt when changing? And Ed, awesomer ain't a word," Double D said.

"Neither is ain't, and it'll only hurt the first time you change. A one time hurt cannot be as bad as the alternative, death," Becky said.

"That's never gonna happen," Double D said, afterwards realizing his grammar mistake and cringing.

"We'll just have to wait and see tonight then, won't we? Now come here doggy," Becky teased.

"I am not a dog!" yelled Double D.

"I wanna pet the doggy!" yelled Ed as he ran over and started to pet Double D's hat. Hard. "Pet the doggy, pet the doggy, pet the doggy."

"I AM NOT A DOGGY!" Double D screamed.

"Puppy?" Becky asked as she once again.

"Pet the puppy, pet the puppy, pet the puppy," said Ed as he started to pet Double D's hat harder.

"Ed, be careful with my hat! If it falls off..." Double D started before his hat fell off into Ed's hands, revealing medium length, shaggy, black hair. Double D started fuming. "WHAT THE HELL, ED!" Double D screamed before he started to chase Ed.

"ED IS SORRY, PUPPY!" Ed yelled.

"I'M NOT A FUCKING PUPPY!"

"SORRY DOUBLE DOGGY!"

"THAT'S IT!" Double D screamed as he tackled Ed.

"Whoa, bro. Chill," Becky said as Ed started to cry.

"ED IS SORRY, DOUBLE D. ED DIDN'T MEAN T-TO TAKE OFF YOUR HAT!" Ed cried.

"Bro," Becky said as she ripped Double D off of Ed, "We were just playing around with ya. What's the deal with that damn hat, anyway?" she asked.

Double D ripped his hat away from Ed. Once he put it back on, he said, "When I was younger, I hated my hair. I never wanted people to see it, so I started to wear the hat. I've grown attached to it. I feel insecure without it on," he explained.

"Bro, you gotta chill. I mean, look at Ed." Becky pointed to Ed, who was shaking in a corner, pure fear on his face.

"Oh, uh..." said Double D.

"Go apologize to the poor boy, Eddward," scolded Becky. Double D knows his sister. She NEVER calls him by his full name, unless she is pissed at him, and she usually never gets pissed at him. Double D then went over to Ed, fearful of what Becky would do if he didn't.

"Um, Ed," he said to get Ed's attention. Ed looked at Double D with tears in his eyes. Double D continued, "Ed. I apologize for my actions just now. I don't know why I am suddenly starting to behave like this. To tell you the truth, it kinda scares me, too. Will you accept my apology?" he asked.

Ed smiled at Double D. "Ed will forgive you. Ed knows Double D wouldn't hurt Ed on purpose," Ed said before he pulled Double D into a big hug.

"Thanks Ed," Double D said and then hugged Ed back.

"Awww... *^-^*..." Becky said with a cute look on her face. Her voice was also cute and a higher pitch then normal. She then returned her voice to normal and said, "Ain't that sweet. It's so sweet, I'm getting sick. TV time." Becky then turned on the TV and changed the channel. Then she remembered, "Fuck, bro. I forgot you only had got the fucking news. Fuck. I fucking wanted to watch the werewolf movie marathon that Ed was talking about earlier," she angrily pouted.

"That's only because I blocked them with a password," Double D said casually, still hugging Ed.

"Really? Why?"

"Don't want to accidentally watch something that is not educational. It will rot my brain."

"Well, dude. Your big sis is now living here, so unblock it and keep it unblocked. Becky needs her daily dose of mind numbing TV."

"Ok. Give me the remote," Becky handed Double D the remote. He then unblocked all the channels on the TV, to Becky's delight. "There," said Double D as he threw the remote at his sister.

"Thanks," said Becky as she turned the channel to the werewolf movie marathon. "Hey," she yelled at the two Eds that were still hugging, "could you two get off each other. Starting to creep me out. Are ya turning gay or something on me now? Not that I find anything wrong with that, just don't do too much lovey-dovey stuff in public, or in front of me..."

"No, of course we're not gay," said Double D.

"Maybe..." said Ed.

"Eh... not with me you ain't," said Double D. He was kind of disgusted and freaked out. He then separated from Ed.

"I was just kidding..."

"Bro, do you find it wrong?" Becky asked.

"No. It's just kinda creepy for someone who is like that to come on to someone who isn't like that... Ed, if you actually are like that, I respect you. I may not be as..." Double D struggled to find the right word, "huggy... to you, but I still respect you," he continued.

"I'm not gay," said Ed. "I like girls."

"What kind of girls?" asked Becky in a girly/flirtatious kind of way.

"Nice and pretty girls that like stuff Ed likes," Ed responded.

"Like me?"

"Well, yeah," Double D gagged at what Ed said," but you're Double D's sister. Double D is like my brother. That means you are now my sister," Ed said before hugging Becky. Becky hugged Ed back, resulting in Double D gagging again.

_"I know what Ed said, but I still have a feeling that those two like each other. That sickens me, because if Ed thinks of her like a sister, wouldn't that sort of be like incest?"_ Double D thought to himself. His suspensions were kind of put to rest when Becky began to talk when she and Ed had finished hugging.

"Ed, I'll help you find that lucky gal."

"You really think there's someone out there for a guy like me?"

"If I was able to get someone, anyone can."

"You're dating? Tell us about him!"

"Yes, Becky. What is he like? You didn't even tell me much about him when we have gotten caught up earlier," said Double D.

"Well... his name is Sam. He is very cool. He's goth. He seems kinda scary, and is, but he's a real sweetheart once you get to know him. We met in Juvie. We have a lot of things in common. He's actually a lot like you, Ed: monster movie lover, comic lover, etcetera," said Becky, blushing as she did so.

"Sounds like a nice guy," said Double D.

"Where he live?" asked Ed.

"I don't know. He may still be in juvie for all I know. Before I left, we said we'd keep in contact. I told him the address and he has my cell number. He said he'd contact me ASAP, but I've been here for a day and a half and I haven't received anything!" Becky then began to cry. Double D got scared. In all his years of knowing Becky, never has he seen, heard, or seen evidence that she was crying. Double D and Ed went over to hug Becky, trying to comfort her.

"There, there, Becca. Don't cry. Ed will make buttered toast for you," Ed said before he ran to the kitchen.

"Ed, be careful in there," Double D said to Ed. Ed came back into the room, saluted Double D, then went back into the kitchen. "Ed has his own ways of doing things. It's best to just let him go do it," Double D old his sister.

"Yeah," sniffed Becky. "His heart's in the right place, and I do love toast, especially with lots of butter," she then smiled. "I just wish I wouldn't have cried in front of yous. Makes me feel like a Pussy Willow."

"Pussy Willow?"

"Yeah. Sometimes I say that instead of pussy to make a funny." Double D nodded in understanding and he and Becky began to laugh. Suddenly, there was a bright flash from the kitchen. Double D ran in there, panicked, to see what was wrong. He saw the toaster smoking, a metal fork next to it, the toast still in the toaster, and a pile of ashes on the floor with two eyes, a mouth, and a uni-brow.

"Ed!" screamed Double D and Becky, who had followed her brother into the kitchen and was equally as panicked. Double D grabbed a broom, dust pan, and a watering can. He cleaned up all of the ashes and then took the dust pan and swept the ashes onto it. He then took them and the watering can out the front door and grabbed a shovel. He dug a hole in the ground and buried the ashes. He then watered the ground. All of a sudden, a giant flower grew that looked like Ed.

"Hello Double D," said the Ed flower.

"Ed, how many times have I told you, do not put a metal fork in a toaster," asked Double D.

"Six hundred fifty two thousand nine hundred sixty nine times..." Ed said sadly.

Becky began to laugh. Double D asked her what was wrong, only for her to continue laughing. Double D then pretended he had a mind like her's and thought. Then he began laughing, too.

"Ha ha ha, sixty nine!" laughed Double D and Becky. The two siblings were rolling around on the ground laughing.

The cul-de-sac kids were playing outside at the time all this was happening, and were staring at the two laughing teens. "Dudes, SOOOO immature. I can't believe he would laugh at something like that," said Nazz.

"What're Double-D-Ed-boy and the girl cracking up about?" asked Rolf.

"Sixty nine."

Kevin, Johnny, Eddy, and even Jimmy began to laugh hysterically as Rolf looked confused. "How is a number funny?" he asked.

"Something about sex," Nazz said causing Kevin, Johnny, Eddy, Jimmy, Ed, Double D, and Becky to laugh harder. "All these people are so immature. Let's go," she said to Rolf and Sarah.

"Well, at least we ain't being bitchy about it, unlike you," Double D said. His laughter was starting to subside.

Everyone suddenly stopped laughing, except Ed, Double D, and Becky, and were staring at the sockheaded teen, surprised that he had cursed at someone, especially Nazz, the girl of everyone's dreams and the girl who was so nice to everyone. Nazz than started to cry and ran away to her house.

"Go on, go cry to your mommy," Double D teased, resuming his laughter.

"Why'd you say that?" Sarah screamed as she stormed up to Double D, all the rage and fury of the world in her eyes, causing all the cul-de-sac kids, including Becky, but not Ed sine he was still in flower form, to back up a few steps. Double D, however, walked forward a few steps towards her.

"What're you gonna do 'bout it, little girl?" Double D asked.

"Gah!" Sarah screamed as she went to jump onto Double D. He knew this was coming, so Double D was prepared for Sarah's surprise attack. Double D moved away from Sarah as she was jumping, causing her to fall on the ground.

"Sarah!" cried Jimmy, "are you OK?"

Sarah got up, furious with Double D, but checked herself out. "I'm ok, Jimmy," she said as she found a long scratch on her arm that was bleeding profusely. She was glad Jimmy didn't see that.

"Wanna quit and go cry to your mommy now?" Double D teased.

"What's with you?" responded Sarah.

"You are."

"Sarah, let's leave before you..." Jimmy started before he saw the scratch on her arm and gasped, "Sarah, we need to get you home right now and bandage that up."

"Alright Jimmy," Sarah said. As Jimmy was leading her to his house, she said, "This isn't over, Double Douche."

"Whoa, Double D. What happened? Is it this new girl?" asked Eddy.

"Mostly because of you," Double D responded.

"Alright, I get that, but could we at least talk about it?"

"He's right, you know. Talk to him. He is..." started Becky.

"Was," Double D interrupted.

"Sorry. _WAS _your friend. Talking to him might patch things up between you."

"Fine. Eddy. Let's go in my house and see what happens," Double D said as he, Eddy, and Becky went into Double D's house.

"Umm... Hey, let's all go to Nazz's house and try to cheer her up," said Kevin before the kids all left.


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: This chapter is hilarious! **

So, Eddy. What is that that you have to say?" asked Double D as he sat on his couch next to his sister.

"Well," said Eddy as he paced back and forth in front of the couch. "All I have to say is, I'm sorry. I feel terrible for yelling at you, not checking to see if you had gone home, and, well, just everything! Not only what had happened yesterday! Everything that had happened since we knew each other! I realize that I have been an ass to everyone, especially you and Lumpy. You guys are my brothers! We're the Three Musketeers! The cul-de-sac just wouldn't be the same with us three not friends!" Eddy said with tears streaming from his eyes. He then got on his knees before he continued. "So, what do ya say? Friends?" he asked hopefully

Edd was really contemplating his answer. He finally came up with an answer, "Well, we three have been through a lot together in the past. But, do you promise to no longer be as much as an ass to me and Ed?" asked Double D. Becky noticed that his grammatical error didn't even phase him this time. Eddy didn't notice this since he was too busy crying.

"Deal!" shouted Eddy as he quickly stood up and hugged Double D. "Anything else, pal?"

"Run around the cul-de-sac naked."

"What?" asked Eddy, surprised that Edd had suggested such a thing. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Now, do it!"

"Umm... I'm leaving. Don't want to see his tic-tac," said Becky as she went into the other room.

"It's not a tic-tac!" yelled Eddy as he started to undress. Once he was done, Edd told Eddy to run to the playground, then to Nazz's house, then back to where he started. Eddy started running at once, glad that one his way, to the playground he didn't run into anyone. However, it was a different story once he reached the playground.

"Hiya, Eddy. Whatcha doing?" asked Johnny as he and Plank ran around the running figure that was Eddy.

"Having a tea party. What the hell does it look like I'm doing?" yelled Eddy.

"What's that Plank? He's running naked because Double D told him to. That's ridiculous!" Johnny said to Plank.

"How'd that piece of wood know?" Eddy said before he ran faster, losing Johnny in the process. He thought he was home clear, until he ran into Sarah and Jimmy on the other side of the park.

"Eww..." screamed Sarah as she ran away.

"Nice tic-tac," laughed Jimmy before he followed after Sarah, calling her name in the process.

"It's not a freaking tic-tac!" yelled Eddy in his defense before he ran to Nazz's house. "_I hope no one's home," _he thought, but however, he was horribly incorrect. Inside of Nazz's house, was Rolf, Kevin, and a Nazz that had just been able to calm herself down.

"Whoa, look at the dork," said Kevin as he looked out of a nearby window. The three then gathered at the window. "The dork has a tic-tac!" laughed Kevin.

"In the old country, the Ed-Boy would be killed for having such small male organ!" said Rolf as he joined the laughter.

"Guys, some girls like tic-tacs. Tic-tacs freshen your breath," said Nazz, before she to broke out in laughter. "But look at THAT!" She said as she pointed to Eddy as he ran around he house.

Eddy couldn't be anymore relieved when he finally returned to Edd's house.

"Can't believe you actually did that!" laughed Edd. "You must really care a lot for our friendship if you were willing to do that!"

"Yeah, well, we cool?" asked Eddy as he started to get dressed.

"We cool," said Edd as he and Eddy fist bumped.

"Great, now how bout you, me, and Ed go to the junk yard and hang for the rest of the day?" asked Eddy.

"Sure, just hold on a second," said Double D as he ran to tell Becky where he was going. When he came back, the two of them left to find Ed and go to the junk yard where they talked in their van for the rest of the day until it became dark. They then returned to their respective home to rest for the second (or first for Edd) day of school.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hi. This will be the last of the chapters... for now. The others were able to come out so quickly because they have already been uploaded on DeviantArt.**

Edd was woke up early the next morning. He got in the shower and finished most of his chores before it was even 6 a.m., so he began to make breakfast.

Becky could soon be seen floating down the stairs, attracted by the smell of bacon. "Man, bro. You making bacon? Haven't had any of that shit since I went to Juvie."

"Glad I decided to make it then," Double D said with a smile. "However, it won't be done for a while, so you might as well get ready for school. Aren't you excited?!"

"Ecstatic," was Becky's sarcastic remark as she then left to shower and get ready for that day of school. When she finished and came back to the kitchen, Edd had already given her a plate stacked high with eggs, pancakes, toast, and a small slice of fruit. She also had a glass of orange juice and a glass of milk, along with an even bigger plate pilled even higher with bacon. Double D was pleased to see the delight in his sister's face as she ran to her seat and started to devour the food. When she was done (it only took her about 5 minutes to eat all that food!) she looked at Edd who was slowly eating a bowl of oatmeal, a banana, orange juice, and a small piece of bacon. "Bro, is that all you're eating?" she asked.

"Yes, was his simple response before he returned to eating. He didn't finish until 7, and he still had his bacon left, however Ed and Eddy rushed into his house, making him grab it for the road while all four of the kids ran to school.

"Double D, may I have your bacon?" asked Ed, expecting Edd to say yes, like usual. However, this time Edd refused and devoured his piece in one bit, making Ed sad.

Once the four got to the school, Edd and Becky learned that they had to wait outside until 7:30, when the bell would ring, signaling them to go to homeroom. The two siblings decided to go to the office once the bell rang to find out who their teacher was. In the meantime, they decided to converse with their fellow schoolmates, whom they did not know at the moment. They decided to start with a girl with extremely long, brown hair done up in a braid.

"Hi, I'm Nicole. Nice to meet you" she said, excited to be meeting new people. Nicole was about the same height as Edd and Becky, possibly a little taller. She was wearing a long sleeved purple dress that went to her knees and had a black belt around the waist. She had on black leggings, black boots, and a black hat. Her braid was so long that it went to her feet, at least! "Oh, you must be wondering about my hair. Well, when I was younger, I wanted to be Rapunzel. As I got older, I just didn't want to cut my beautiful locks, so I kept them. Usually in a braid, since that is easier for me to handle," Nicole explained.

"Makes sense," responded Edd as his sister nodded. "Anyway, I'm Edd, with two D's, and this is my sister, Becky."

"Nice to meet you Eddward and Rebecca"

"Dude, call me Becky. I hate it when people use my first name. That's why on my facebook page, it says 'Becky', and not 'Rebecca'," responded Becky.

"Sorry," said Nicole, getting a little sensitive. Becky quickly told her it was ok, and the everyone made that mistake upon meeting her the first time. Becky also said that she was just telling her that information for future use.

"Anyway, see ya later Nicole. Hope to talk to you again soon!" exclaimed Becky as she and Edd began to walk away to converse with different people.

"LIKE OMG, like, get the Hell out of my, like, way!" exclaimed a girl as the siblings accidentally bumped into her. She was a blonde woman, even prettier than Nazz. She looked like she was wearing too much lipstick and make-up in general. She was currently wearing a cheerleader uniform.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Becky.

"What? Like, haven't you even, like, heard of me? Like, I'm just the most, like, popular girl in school, and like, the cheerleading captain. So, you, like, better bow down, and like, kiss my feet and the, like, ground I, like, walk on. Do you, like, understand?"

"Yeah, I, like, understand. You're, like, a fucking bitch!" Becky replied, mocking her in the process.

"Ugh, emos. I, like, hate them, including, like, my twin brother," the cheerleader said as she then went over to Edd. "So, um, like, cutie. You, like, know who I, like, am?" she asked.

"Yeah, some blonde bitch that won't pick up a book and fucking read to learn how to English! Don't use the word like after every! Single! Fucking! Word! Jeeze! One day, I swear, you'll be on the corner trying to sell your body to old men, who will rip you off!" Edd screamed, causing the whole school to go silent and stare at him. The cheerleader then started to tear up, but ran away before anyone could see her cry. Once she was gone, the school started to cheer for Edd, but it abruptly ceased when a male voice yelled:

"Who's the kid that did that to my sister?"

All fingers immediately pointed to Edd. The owner of the voice walked up to Edd. He was the same height as the cheerleader. His hair was blonde and cut close to his head, but long enough to be a little shaggy. He had on a black shirt with a skull in the middle. The skull looked as though it had been quickly drawn/painted by a small child. He also had multiple piercings: eyebrow piercing, nose piercing, lip piercing, and ear piercings. He also wore black eyeliner under his eyes. The teen then proceeded to pick Edd up by the collar of his shirt, causing all the highschoolers to wince in anticipation.

"Sam? Is that you?" asked an utterly shocked Becky. I didn't know you went to this school once you got out of juvie."

"Yeah, it's me," replied Sam. "The only reason I didn't call you once you got out is because I knew I would see you once school started. I looked everywhere for you yesterday. Where were you?"

"Um, at home with my little bro. Can you put him down now?"

"This your bro?" Sam said in a shocked tone of voice, "Never would have guessed." Sam then paused. "I'll put him down when I'm done with him."

Another wince was made by the audience, including Becky and Edd, and Edd was lifted even higher. Ed and Eddy are then seen running towards Edd as they and Becky are yelling at Sam to put Edd down. Everyone was surprised by what happened next.

Sam pulled Edd into a big hug, saying, "Thanks for saying that to my sister. This fucking school needs more people, like you, in it who will stand up to her and tell her what is what. I try all the fucking time, but it just doesn't get through to her."

"Um, you're welcome?" said Edd who was very confused by this whole matter.

Once Edd was taken out of the hug, the bell ring and all the students started to file into the school. Edd and Becky, as well as Ed and Eddy, went into the office to get the siblings' schedules.

"Um, I have Miss Olt for a homeroom teacher," said Edd as he was looking over his schedule.

"Me too," said Becky as she also looked over her schedule.

"Hey, that's who me and Ed have," commented Eddy.

"Yay!" yelled Ed as he pulled Eddy, Ed, and Becky into a giant hug.

"What other classes do you have, Eddward?" asked Becky as she struggled to breathe in Ed's grasp.

"Honors English, Honors biology, Honors Algebra, Painting I, Lunch, Astronomy, Wood Shop, Engineering, and band. What about you Becky? Ed? Eddy?" responded Double D.

"Same classes. Weird huh?" responded Becky as her brother nodded.

"Me and Ed have Painting I, Lunch, Wood Shop, and Band with you guys. The rest of the day were are in special classes doing whatever the hell they tell us to do. How freaking boring."

"Well, you wouldn't be stuck in there if it wouldn't have been for you not caring in school, huh?" replied Edd.

"Shut up," said Eddy as the four teens left to go to there homeroom to start their day.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE: I have no idea really when the next chapter will be, and I am quite surprised this one came out as quickly as it did. Anyway, the more feedback I get, the more I'll try to write.**

The Bell was about to ring once again, signaling that all kids had to be in homeroom, when the four kids walked into Miss Olt's room.

"Good morning Ed and Eddy!" called a cheery Miss Olt. Miss Olt was not able to be seen, but you could tell by her voice that she was a young lady, maybe in her late 20s, early 30s. "And who are these two? My missing students from yesterday perhaps?"

"Yes Miss Olt. Nice to meet you!" said Double D as her grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Sup," said Becky as she waved.

"Alright, time to take attendance," the perky teacher said. "And as I call your name, I want you to sit in your assigned seat. I was up all night making the seating chart!"

"Explains why she's so perky today, the exact opposite of yesterday," Eddy said, earning some snickers from the rest of the class.

"Eddy, your hypothesis is correct. I'm hyper from lack of sleep!" she beamed. "Anyway, Rolf... Sniderhosen?"

"Rolf Snïndürfshøsæn," said Rolf.

"I'm just gonna call you Rolf. You get first seat," Rolf then sat in his seat. "Kevin Barr? You seat next to him. Then Nazz Van Bartonschmeer. Next to her is Johnny Two-by-Four. Then Plank."

"Plank Two-by-Four!" screamed Johnny.

"Yes, sorry," said Miss Olt. "Plank Two-by-Four. Behind Rolf is Edward Miller. Next to him is an empty desk. Next to that is Eddward Smith. Empty desk. Lastly, Eddy Scammers. Oh, I forgot about you, young lady," she said pointing to Becky. "Sit next to Eddy. Now, can you give me your name so I can put it in my records?"

"Her name is Becky. Don't ever call her Rebecca, she will kill you," said Double D.

"OK, good to know," said Miss Olt, only slightly phased. "Can I have her last name?"

"Smith."

Complete silence was now in the once loud classroom as the teacher wrote down Becky's name. Confusion was on all the kid's faces before Kevin broke the silence with laughter.

"Double Dork's dating someone with the same last name!"

"Maybe they have completed the ritual of connubiality," said Rolf, earning confused stares.

"Marriage," said Miss Olt, earning a collective "Oh" from the group of students, besides Double D who had been gasping since Rolf made the assumption.

"What the heck is wrong with you people? You think I'm dating _him_? No offense," said an angry Becky.

"None taken, Becky," said Double D as he snapped back to reality. He was now angry, too.

"Well, then what are you? You two have been awfully close to one another since we met yesterday," said Kevin.

"And she did come out of your house with you this morning, Double D," said Eddy.

"Bow-chica-wah-wah," said Kevin.

Double D was furious, and blushing. The students soon took notice of this.

"What's wrong, Double D? Can't you handle the truth?" said one of the kids. Lots of laughter soon followed from the classroom.

Double D hated what was going on in the classroom, and just wanted it to stop. He looked at Becky for help, but she did not seem to be bothered by there accusations, and instead was laughing at their stupidity. "Becky! Can I talk with you for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure, bro," she said. Everyone in the class was confused.

"Bro... like brother?" asked Nazz.

"Or is she one of those wannabe black people?" said Kevin.

"She's my sister, you fucking idiots!" yelled Double D.

A collective gasp was heard. "Did Double D just say the F word", and "Did he just say that in school?" were two of the frequent questions that the kids were asking each other.

"Bro... in school. You don't scream that when a teacher is around. Besides, listening to their stupidity was hilarious!" said Becky.

Double D's heart was now pounding. _'How could I let myself say that word. I abhor cursing, but I've been doing a lot of it lately. What's going on with me. I'm even cursing in school! Oh, I cringe thinking of what punishment Miss Olt will give me.' _Double D thought.

Miss Olt was looking at a clipboard. It was unknown to any of the kids that on the clipboard were many pieces of paper. Each containing a brief summary of all students in the class and their behavior throughout their school career. Some students were longer than others. She was currently looking at Edd's. '_Eddward Smith' _she read to herself. _'Nickname: Double D' _she read while silently chuckling. _'Only child...'_ she read while thinking, '_Not true. I just met his sister. She seems nice.' _She finally got to his summary. _'Great student. Friendly. Helps others. Best friends are Edward Miller and Eddy Scammers. Eddward likes to help teachers. He has won many awards for his academic achievements and attendance record. A+ student. Never in trouble. Does not like violence, cursing, or Dodgeball. Always wears a black ski hat (for reasons unknown). Eddward is the perfect student to have in class.' _Miss Olt was shocked after reading his paper. She had no idea what to do. How could she punish a kid for cursing when he hates cursing and was never in trouble for anything before. She saw that Eddward was nervously awaiting her punishment. What should she do?

"Eddward, come here," she said. She saw both Ed and Edd get up from their seats. "Not you Ed, Double D," she said and the happy oaf sat back down. Miss Olt hated seeing the way Edd looked as he walked from his seat to her desk.

"Yes, Miss Olt? You called me up?" said Double D. He was bracing for whatever would happen next, while he heard several of the cul-de-sac members behind him laughing.

"I just wanted to tell you not to curse." Everyone was speechless after hearing the teacher say that.

"Are you sure you don't want to give me a dentition, or something!" Double D exclaimed.

"No. I looked at your record. This is the first thing you have done that is... bad. Now, if your record have said anything different, you might get a dentition."

"Ok. This is going on my personal record, isn't it?" Double D asked. He has a feeling that if it went on his record, then a college would see it and not accept him.

"No. I wouldn't put a slip up like that on your record, or the record for any of the other kids for that matter. I know how sometimes ones tongue can slip, mine does frequently during class!"

Double D perked up and hugged Miss Olt at this news. "Thank you!" he exclaimed as he ran to his seat.

"Now that's the happy bro we all know and love," said Becky when Edd sat down. After she finished her sentence, the bell rang, signalling first period. It was now off to Honors English for the two siblings.


End file.
